cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Mk. II
GDI |role = Superheavy assault walker |useguns = *Heavy railguns (x4) *Autocannon (x2) (not used in-game) *SAM batteries (x2) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 800 (up to 2.02) 1200 (2.03, hardcoded) |armortype = Heavy |cost = $3000 |produced = GDI war factory |req = GDI tech center |groundattack = 200 (RailShot) |airattack = 40 (x2) (HE) |cooldown = *60 (ground) *80 (air) |landspeed = 3 |range = *8 (ground) *6 (air) |sight = 8 |notes = *Cannot gain experience *Only one can built at a time |bgcolor = |fgcolor = }} The Mammoth Mk. II was a large GDI quadrupedal walker designed to replace the Mammoth Mk. I tank during the Second Tiberium War. It was by far one of the most powerful units of its time, able to win in a one-on-one match against most targets, and also able to hit more than one target at a time using its railguns. History Second Tiberium War The Mammoth Mk. II prototype underwent testing at a GDI United Kingdom facility. Test targets included civilian construction, Wolverines, Mammoth tanks, and remote-piloted Orca fighters. The walker was put into production while still in development.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Nod campaign, mission 11. Immature technology restricted deployment and sectors with Mk. II's could usually support only one at a time.Stojsavljevic, Rade, and O'Miley Ryan. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Operations Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999. The Mammoth Mk. II was first deployed in the GDI mission Destroy Prototype Facility where it shot down all of the Banshee aircraft and single-handedly reduced the facility to ruin. A Nod force led by Anton Slavik struck the United Kingdom facility and destroyed the Mk. II prototype, delaying its arrival on the battlefield. Demise and re-evaluation Like other contemporary walkers, the Mk. II was hampered by high construction and maintenance costs, poor reliability, and other vulnerabilities. The last unit was completed at the San Pedro war factory on 12th March 2039 as preparations were made to begin production of its successor in Reykjavik. Colonel Nick Parker was among those against the end of production.Verdu, Michael. 2006-09-29. Technology in 2047. Crysis News. 2009-05-30. The Third Tiberium War led to speculation that had the Mk. II remained in service, GDI would have been more successful against the Scrin. However, its role was somewhat filled by the new and also extremely powerful Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle which was available in some important battles during and after the Third Tiberium War. Attempts to revive the walker post-war failed for lack of funding; the military budget was severely restricted as funding for Tiberium abatement, and ultimately the Tiberium Control Network (TCN), took priority. The Mammoth walker was revived once TCN construction was well underway in the form of the AW-12 Mastodon. Description The Mammoth Mk. II was GDI's premier land weapon during the Second Tiberium War. Its armour was resistant to the second-generation Obelisk of Light's lasers and it was armed to destroy both ground and air targets.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. Animation: unstpble.vqa. In numerous occasions, a lone Mammoth Mk. II could destroy entire bases by itself in just a matter of minutes, annihilating any form of resistance. A pair of massive experimentalNov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. railguns, capable of laying waste to almost all targets, were mounted on both sides. The entire vehicle needed to be turned to aim them laterally. The chin-mounted autocannon and dorsal SAM launchers were placed in independently traversing turrets. Like the Mk. I, the Mk. II had integral facilities for battlefield repairs. Like so much of the walker, the Mk. II's self-repair system was also experimental. Despite its large size, even the Mammoth Mk. II was transportable by Orca Carryalls - much to the horror of Nod forces in the battlefield. Fortunately, for Nod, the Mammoth Mk. II's experimental status hinders its widespread deployment, and any GDI commander can be authorized to build only one of these enormous walkers at a time (despite possibility of capturing another Mammoth from opposing GDI forces using Nod access to rare Mutant Hijackers). Nod had developed combat effectiveness in the same league as the Mammoth Mk. II with the cyborg commando, however both were overshadowed by CABAL's own Core Defender in sheer power. Assessment Pros *Can hit multiple targets in a line *Deals extreme damage to most types of ground hostiles *Very well armoured *Able to self-repair back up to 50% health *Can attack air units *Can defeat most units in one-on-one matches *Can be transported by Carryalls Cons *Expensive ($3000) *Only one can be constructed one at a time *One of the slowest units *Slow firing rate *Cannot gain experience *Outranged by Nod's Obelisk of Light and Artillery *May cause severe friendly fire - a very bad team player *Ineffective against deployed Tick Tanks *Not immune to Tiberium veins *Tend to miss when facing even slight elevation *Big target to Banshees and massed units. Gallery Mammoth Tank MkII 01.jpg Mammoth Tank MkII 02.jpg|Legs Mammoth Tank MkII 03.jpg|The Mammoth Mk. II attacking a Nod base Mammoth Tank MkII 04.jpg CNCTS Scaling.jpg|The Mammoth compared to a Titan, a Wolverine, a civilian and a Hunter-Seeker droid CNCTS Scaling 2.jpg Kanes.jpg|A Mammoth Mk. II wreckage during the Third Tiberium War Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Unstoppable|In a cinematic, invadind a nod base File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Kill_Mech|In a cinematic, defeated by a Banshee squadron Trivia *The Mammoth Mk. II was inspired by the All Terrain Armored Transports (AT-ATs) from the Star Wars franchise. *Due to its popularity among fans, the Mammoth Mk. II is often included in numerous mods for Tiberium Wars, such as Tiberium Essence. *Despite the fact that the Mammoth Mk. II is very large in cutscenes, its ingame model is small compared to the Titan. This was possibly made to fit the scale of the war factory. *Possibly due to engine limitation or for balancing reasons, Mammoth Mk. IIs depicted in cutscenes have several abilities and armaments that are otherwise unavailable in-game, including: **the ability to crush light vehicles, like a Nod Attack Buggy **the possibility to be tipped over by powerful blasts **a chaingun as secondary armament **missiles capable of hitting ground targets References Category:Tiberian Sun vehicles Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Elite Units